Xenophilia
by Azkadellio
Summary: Birthday gift for Invader Johnny. Tori is a bounty Hunter hunting a bounty known to cause migraine s over the length of the universe. While searching for her bounty, she meets someone who makes the search more complicated than anticipated. Jori. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**New one-shot. This one a gift for a very good friend, Invader Johnny. Happy Birthday, man.**

 **I won't give anything away in the author's note, and I hope I didn't give too much away in the summary, so here we go. Huge thanks to Invader Johnny for the cover. But I will explain a few things. First, 'chlorospiele' is the name of Tori's race, seeing as how she's not human in this. I remember 'chloro' is Latin for green, I believe, and 'spiele' means 'skin' or 'body', but I forget the language. And her planet, Kijani, is Swahili for 'green'. Her race are, in a simplified way, intergalactic bounty hunters who get robotic 'assistance' known as C.A.T.s, or Catastrophic Android Talkers, humanoid looking androids with various 'storage compartments' in various parts of their bodies to be used for ammo, weaponry, supplies, etc.**

 **If you're familiar with the series** _ **'Invader Zim'**_ **, you'll recognize a few characters. Since they're not seen too much, and the few** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **characters we see are either an alien race like Tori, or human.**

 **Finally, in the beginning, Tori, Trina, and Andre will have different names. Victriella is Tori's name in this until she gets the nicknames 'Tori' and 'Vega'. Trina is known as Katriella, and Andre is Andremos. Trina and Andre don't get nicknames since they're only seen for a few moments. And to Tori's race, 'ella' is like a last name, of sorts. Everyone in her family, especially the females, have names that end in 'ella'.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **, any characters, or anything/anyone else seen or mentioned in here.**

 **No POV**

 **Unknown Planet outside of the Milky Way**

"You're early. Good." Sizz-Lorr, a large Irken with a robotic arm and greasy apron, says as a shorter alien with a darker shade of green for skin, large almond eyes with a purple shade, and dark brown hair in a simply ponytail, enters his restaurant on Foorcourtia after it closes. "I'm sure you've heard of that little irritant Zim?" He asks her as she stops a few feet in front of him, her outfit consisting of a pair of heavy fabric over her legs and a shirt of a similar, lighter material over her chest and stomach, only showing her toned arms and neck, a few scratches and small burns on her arms.

"The entire universe has, Frylord." The smaller alien, a species known as Chlorospieles whose skin is a shade of green darker than Irkens by a few shades, large almond eyes that vary from purple for females and green for males, and human-like bodies, named Victriella answers. "From what I heard, he's on a planet named Earth, correct?" She asks him, watching as Sizz-Lorr 'cleans up' by tossing dirty plates in a large sink to be washed.

"From what the Tallest have told me, yes." Sizz-Lor answers, his back to the Kijani bounty hunter. "I insisted they let me bring him back, but the Foodening is happening soon and I won't have time, so I need you to bring him back to me." He tells her as he cleans the kitchen.

"What info do you have, Frylord?" Victriella asks, her hands crossed behind her lower back.

"They couldn't give me anything. Just that he's on Earth and his malfunctioning S.I.R. unit seems not to have a tracker anymore." Sizz-Lorr answers, facing Victriella again. "I almost forgot about your last meeting with Zim." He says, chuckling as the memory comes back. "How exactly did he destroy your ship again?" He asks, amused by the anger in the Kijani's eyes.

"His S.I.R. unit, G.I.R., somehow got my C.A.T. unit involved with 'playing', and destroyed my ship." Victriella answers, glaring at Sizz-Lorr. "I got him back though. I stole his ship and reprogrammed his S.I.R. unit." She continues, her glare shifting to a smirk.

"I wouldn't say 'got back at him'." Sizz-Lorr counters. "When he crash landed back on Earth, I hear, his S.I.R. unit fell from his back up ship and got damaged, destroying that 'reprogramming'." He says, laughing.

"Are you done, Sizzler?" Victriella asks, knowing he hates when his name is mispronounced. "If so, then I'm heading out." She says, turning to leave, her hands dropping to her sides.

"When you find him, bring him back and destroy that S.I.R. unit of his. The Tallest won't miss it." Sizz-Lorr calls after her, a growl in his voice from the name she called him.

"Gladly." Victriella says to herself, leaving the restaurant and entering the Irken ship she stole from Zim after he destroyed hers.

A short moment later, the Chlorospielian climbs aboard her ship, an Irken ship with the irken logo, an Irken Invader's face, painted over to show her family crest, a light purple four pointed star with the top point slightly longer than the others over a dark green four pointed star at an angle, making it appear as an eight pointed star. "Hello Victriella. What did Sizzler want?" Her personal C.A.T. unit asks, the android currently at five foot tall with long red 'hair' (wires with mini sensors to scan her surroundings) in a ponytail.

"We have a mission." Victriella says, walking past her C.A.T. and towards the control panel. "I have good news. You're going to see G.I.R. again." She says with a smirk, closing the hatch and pulling the ramp in before turning the ship on.

"Ooh. I love G.I.R.!" C.A.T. says, bouncing into the passenger seat.

 **On Earth**

 **Hollywood Arts High School**

"SHUT UP!" Jade West, a pale woman with dark brown hair and purple highlights, yells at a group of students by her locker. "I have a headache, and the lot of you yapping about your weekend plans is making it a massive migraine." She tells them before they scurry off.

"So, talking gives you a headache. Good to know." An arrogant voice says from behind Jade. Turning around, the only daughter of the West family glares at the taller man before her, a scowl forming on her face.

"Walk away, Beck." Jade says, opening her locker.

"Nah. I'd rather spend some alone time with you." Beck says, stepping behind Jade and pushing until his groin is pressed against her ass, pushing her into the lockers.

"Touch me again, and I castrate you." Jade says, pushing him back and turning around, bringing her right foot back slightly.

"Don't worry." Beck says with a condescending tone, backing up. "You'll come crawling to me soon." He says as he turns and walks away.

"Yeah, when aliens walk Earth." Jade mumbles to herself, grabbing the lat of her books and closing her locker.

As the pale teen goes to her classes, she's unaware of what's happening in the sky.

During Hollywood Arts' lunch break, Beck walks out of the school, seeing an unfamiliar face before him. "You alone?" He asks her, thinking she must be practicing for a school play by her green skin.

"You are not Zim. I am not interested." Victriella says, pushing past Beck and heading for the school.

"Hey, I'm just making friendly conversation." Beck says with anger in his tone, grabbing Victriella's arm, stopping her. "We can talk until your boyfriend gets here." He says, making her turn to face him.

"Zim is not my boyfriend." Victriella says, pulling her arm free. "He is my bounty. One I refuse to lose. Do you know where he is?" She asks him, crossing her arms and showing him the burns from when Zim destroyed her ship and she had to protect her face from shrapnel and the fire.

"Wait. Little guy? Green skin, big eyes, talks in a weird way?" Beck asks, recognizing the name. "Yeah, I know him. He was here with some creepy goth girl, his girlfriend I think, named Gaz. They left when some festival or something ended." He answers, not believing she's a bounty hunter.

"Where did he go after this, festival, ended?" Victriella asks, grabbing Beck's collar and bringing him closer to her.

"I don't know. That Gaz chick hung out with a girl named Jade. Ask her." Beck says, pulling himself free of Victriella's grip.

"Where is 'Jade'?" Victriella asks, her right hand moving to her communication device and pressing the button to summon her C.A.T. unit.

"Right over there." Beck says, going back to a flirty tone. "So, what say you and I have some fun before you talk to Jade?" He asks, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Victriella?" C.A.T. asks, appearing behind Beck, making him jump.

"Have fun with your new toy. Rewire his brain before you play with him though. We don't want any troubles." Victriella answers, walking to the school where Beck pointed at Jade.

"What the hell do you mean, 'toy'?" Beck asks, surprised when C.A.T.'s arms seem to get twice as long and wrap around him, the two teleporting onto Victriella's ship.

"Yay! I always wanted a human doll." C.A.T. says, pushing Beck onto a chair and grabbing a few wires. "Now, where is your input plug?" She asks, staring at him.

Back in Hollywood Arts, Jade is shocked when a green arm grabs her and pulls her to the janitor's closet, the door closing after both enter. "What the hell, bitch?" Jade asks, staring at the green skinned woman before her. "Ah hell, not another Irken." She says, seeing the skin and remembering Zim, her friend Gaz's boyfriend.

"You know of Irkens?" Victriella asks, pushing Jade against the ladder.

"Yeah. That stupid Zim wouldn't shut up about them." Jade says, pushing her away.

"Tell me everything you know about him, Jade West." Victriella says, reading Jade's last name off a list she ran after hacking into the school's computers for a student database.

"First, how the hell do you know my name? And second, what do you want with that weirdo?" Jade asks, crossing her arms.

"I hacked into the school's mainframe. And I was given a mission to bring Zim to Foorcourtia. Where is Zim?" Victriella asks, a small gun appearing in her hand in case Jade causes a scene.

"I don't know. I didn't ask." Jade says, scoffing. "So, what's your name and what kind of alien race are you? I take it you're not an Irken like Zim, since he was kinda short and had weird claws for hands, and you look normal minus the purple eyes and green skin." She asks, smirking when a look of alarm enters Victriella's eyes.

"On my planet, Kijani, I am known as Victriella. We are a race of bounty hunters, and Zim is my first big mission." Victriella answers, knowing she can easily overtake Jade if the pale woman causes a problem.

"Victriella? That's an odd name. You don't have a nickname, or something?" Jade asks, relaxing since she figues this 'Victriella' won't do anything as long she stays calm.

"No need to my race. Now, how do you contact this 'Gaz' so I can find my bounty?" Victriella asks, not trusting how casual Jade seems to be acting.

"I'm gonna call you 'Tori'. You look like a 'Tori'." Jade says, ignoring Victriella's question. "And I don't have a way to contact her. We didn't give out our phone numbers or anything when she was here. Once she left, that was it." She says, answering 'Tori' finally.

"Dammit." Victriella says, sighing. "You're coming with me. Until I can wipe your memory, you're a risk." She says, grabbing her transport device and stepping towards Jade.

"Sure, why not?" Jade says, shrugging. "You don't have a creepy, whatever the hell Zim has, do you? That little robot thing?" She asks as Victriella presses the button to transport them to her ship.

"No. S.I.R. units are Irkens only. We get C.A.T. units. You'll meet mine soon." Victriella, or 'Tori' as Jade calls her, answers as they leave the school. "Why are you not shocked or anything about an alien taking you to her ship?" She asks as she leads Jade to a teleport point to get to her ship.

"Why not?" Jade says, shrugging her shoulders. "What's the worst you're going to do, probe me?" She asks with a chuckle as 'Tori' stops her and presses a button on a device Jade doesn't recognize.

"We don't 'probe'." Tori answers as a light appears around her and Jade before it fades, showing the internal of her ship. "You're an interesting human, so I'm going to study you, find out why you're so relaxed about this and what all you know about Irkens. Specifically my bounty, Zim." She adds as she leads Jade down a hallway of the ship.

"Ha!" Jade says, laughing at a sight before her in one of the rooms. "What the fuck?" She asks, laughing, at the school's biggest arrogant prick dressed in a pink sundress, a wire sticking out of the back of his neck, with matching heels on his feet and a make-up on his lips, eyes, and cheeks.

"What do you think you're doing, C.A.T.?" Tori asks, making Jade look for this 'Cat'.

"I'm about to have a tea party. Want to join?" C.A.T. asks after coming out from behind Beck, a smile on her face.

"No. I have to take our new 'guest' here to find out all she knows." Tori answers, nodding to Jade.

"Why is there a human on the ship?" C.A.T. asks, her tone changing from excited to cautious. "Is she a threat?" She asks, her arms elongating to almost triple their previous size.

"What are you going to do, hug me to death?" Jade asks, amused by how C.A.T.'s arms seem to be curving for a hug.

"Not another Squishy incident." Tori says, shuddering beside Jade. "She is not a threat, C.A.T. She is here because she knows about Irkens and my bounty." She says, sighing as C.A.T.'s arms shrink back to normal.

"Oh, she knows G.I.R.?" C.A.T. asks, her tone going back to excited.

"It seems." Tori answers, grabbing Jade's arm. "Pilot the ship. Get us out of the Earth's atmosphere." She tells C.A.T. as she pulls Jade away.

"Kay kay." C.A.T. says as Tori and Jade get some distance.

 **Jade POV**

"I already told you all I know about Irkens." I tell the green alien standing before me. "There was a horror convention in L.A. about three or so months ago. Gaz and Zim came for the convention, and I met them there. Shortly after we started talking, Zim started talking about his 'plan to rule Earth for the mighty Irken Empire', and talking about something called 'The Tallest' and how he will prove himself to them, or something. I stopped paying attention." I say as I close my eyes and sigh. "Idiot likes to talk, it seems, because he had no problem telling me about his race when I asked him what the hell an 'Irken' was."

"And he hasn't told you anything about where he was heading after this 'convention'?" Tori asks me, keeping perfectly still before me.

"No. And I don't exactly stay in contact with Gaz, so I have no idea where they live or anything." I answer her, noticing she seems to be wearing something under the thick clothes covering her legs and chest. "Why do you wear that?" I ask her, nodding towards her 'pants' and 'shirt', interrupting her next question.

"Wear what?" Tori asks, releasing a sigh after calming herself from my interruption.

"That burlap sack looking thing over your body and legs. Why wear that if you seem to have something on underneath?" I ask her, standing up and walking towards her, feeling the pair of scissors in my boot.

"Because I choose to. I'm not as endowed as others of my kind. No more questions from you." Tori says, stopping me with a hand to my chest to stop me from moving.

"I'll answer any and every question you have if you answer a few more of mine." I say, pulling the scissors out of my boot and holding them up, opening the blades. "What does your race usually wear?" I ask, slowly moving the scissors to the bottom of her 'shirt' and moving to cut it off.

"You're almost as bad as Zim." Tori says, grabbing my scissors and tossing them aside. "If it'll make things go easier, then fine." She says, pulling off her 'shirt' and 'pants', showing me the sports bra like top she's wearing that shows quite a bit of cleavage, and boy short styled shorts covering her upper legs and butt. "Happy?" She asks, taking a step back.

"You know, for such a small chest, that's a lot of cleavage and your nipples are kind of long, based on the pokies. And yes, I am happy now." I tell her, staring at the clear pokies from her top. "One final question for you, then I'll answer yours." I ask, sitting back down and noticing how thin her clothes seem to be.

"What?" Tori asks as she watches me, irritation in her voice.

"What the fuck is a 'Squishy' and why did you tense up with Cat's arms grew?" I ask her, raising an eyebrow.

"Watch." Tori says, pulling out the device she used earlier to teleport us onto her ship, a video coming up on the screen after she presses the button.

As I watch the video, an edited video based on how there's text, interesting how it's not in some alien language, I learn that 'Squishy' is the name of a giant creature, not able to make out what it is, with long arms, or tentacles, wrapping around a planet and squeezing it, crushing it.

"That was my planet, Kijani, when Squishy destroyed it years ago. Those lucky to be out on mission found another planet, no one living on it, and we made it our own. I wasn't born at the time, so Kijani II, as it's known now, was always Kijani to me." She tells me as the video plays, showing 'Squishy' leaving and the video ending.

"Your cousin and her modified unit, Carly., is ahead of us." Cat's voice says from speaker. "What do I do?"

"I'll deal with her." Tori says, leaving the room. "Stay here." She adds over her shoulder, locking me in the room.

"Fine. I'll just sit here and finger myself while I wait then." I say loud enough for her to hear, planning to get off with the picture of her thin clothes and nice body in my head.

 **Victriella 'Tori' POV**

"Hello Kirella." I say to my cousin when I see her on the screen, her modified C.A.T. unit C.A.R.L.Y., or Combat Assault Ready Lift Y (I never understood that name) standing beside her. "What are you here for? Thought you were looking for that Kryptonian?" I ask her, remembering her 'high level mission' she was bragging about.

"Finished it. She was on Earth with her cousin and her bounty was cleared. I was given another one, one you'll find interesting." Kirella tells me with a smirk.

"And that is?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at her smirk.

"Zim. SIzz-Lorr asked me to collect Zim and bring him back to Foodcourtia for his punishment." Kirella says smugly. "And he let me know you were hired first, but since you're a noob, he decided someone with much, _much_ more experience than you collect the bounty."

"Zim is my bounty, not yours." I say, getting angry at her and Sizz-Lorr. "Besides, he isn't on Earth anymore." I lie, shooting a look to C.A.T. so she doesn't ruin my lie.

"That's not what the reports say." Kirella counters, not believing me.

"I know. I did some research of my own once I got here and discovered he left Earth not too long ago. He may already be back on planet Irk by now." I say, thinking of the first place I could think of for where Zim would've gone.

"Why head back to Irk instead of sending a report?" Kirella asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"His S.I.R. unit destroyed his comm. Device. He had no choice but to head to Irk and report in person." I tell her, the both of us knowing full well his S.I.R. unit causes a lot of problems.

"So I take it you're heading for Irk to catch him then?" Kirella says, her smirk returning. "Nice try, Victriella. You're using an old Irken ship. You don't have the warp drive mine does." She says, ending the call and turning her ship around, the Kijani ship disappearing through a wormhole, most likely towards Irk.

"Why did you lie to her? Isn't Zim still on Earth?" C.A.T. asks me as I turn to leave the bridge and head back to where I left Jade.

"Because Zim is my bounty, as I've said. I will not let her get him before me." I tell her before leaving. "And the Tallest don't exactly like us Chlorospieles, so I'm sure her arrival won't be welcomed." I add with a small smirk as I head down the hall.

 **Jade POV**

"What are you doing?" I hear from beside me. Looking over, I see Tori staring at me. More specifically, I see her staring at what my right hand is doing under my skirt.

"What? I told you I was going to masturbate." I answer, pulling my hand out from under my skirt, my fingers slick with my juices. "So, what did your cousin want?" I ask before licking my fingers clean.

"You humans are a weird species." Tori comments as she walks into the room more, the door closing behind her. "What is 'masturbation'?" She asks, stopping a few feet in front of me.

"It's where someone uses their hands or an 'aid' to climax." I answer her, not bothering to hide the fact that I took my underwear off and my skirt isn't hiding much.

"I do not understand, but that is not important. What is important is that my cousin was given the same bounty as I, and I was able to trick her into thinking Zim went back to his planet. While she's heading to Irk and getting question by the Tallest, I will resume your questioning." Tori says, shaking her head to my explanation of masturbation.

"I already told you everything I know. I find it hard to believe you didn't hear me or don't believe me." I tell her, fixing my skirt since she's clearly not affected by the scent in the air.

"I did hear you, and I do believe you. I just think there's more to the story." Tori replies, pressing a button on the wall and making a table and chair appear in the center of the room.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" I ask her, staring at the desk as she sits in the other chair and faces me.

"Unimportant." Tori says, waving off my question. "You say you have no way of looking up this 'Gaz' human? I don't believe that." She points out bluntly.

"I have a way of looking her up, I just chose not to since we didn't exactly become friends while she was in town. I haven't looked her up because I felt no reason to." I tell her, shrugging.

"What is this form of contact you chose not to use?" Tori asks, leaning forward in the chair.

"The internet. I could've just typed up her name if I wanted to, and some links to what sites she's a member of would come up. I chose not to because, why bother? We became acquaintances, nothing more." I tell her, mirroring her action. "How'd you get rid of your cousin?" I ask her, placing my elbows on the table.

"No importance to you." Tori dismisses, staring at me. "You Earthlings are not known well on my planet. Or Irk, I presume, or Zim wouldn't be taking so long to rule your planet. I believe I must study you to understand how humans behave." She says, standing up.

"Uh, study how? If you're gonna probe me, I expect dinner, a lot of wine, and even more lube if it's anal." I tell her, not liking the look on her face.

"Do not worry, Jade." Tori says, giving me a smile that doesn't reassure me. "You will not be conscience for most of it anyway to care."

"What?" I ask as she leaves, locking me in the room again.

Thankfully, or I'd have to learn to kill whatever Cat is and pilot a ship, her 'studies' aren't dangerous. It mainly included some weird helmet, a syringe filled with some liquid I don't like, and questions. It took hours, maybe even days since I couldn't keep track of the time during her 'study', for her to ask me whatever she wanted to ask. "One final question." Tori tells me as she moves to take the 'helmet', a device that looks like a typical baseball helmet with a series of wires attached to the top, off.

"And that is?" I ask, tired of her questions.

"While the mental probe was scanning your mind for information, it came across a term I am not familiar with." Tori says, taking the 'helmet' off and setting it aside. "What is 'threeway intercourse'?" She asks, sitting down as I fix my helmet hair and rub where she gave me the shot of whatever the hell.

"It's sex between three people." I answer, a smirk forming on my lips again. "Why, does the idea of a three way interest you? I gotta say, for a green alien, you're hot. And, although I'm not a fan of human/robot relations, unless it involves a fucking machine, your whatever-the-hell Cat's kinda hot too. I wouldn't mind the three of us having some fun together." I tell her, picturing Tori without her skin tight clothes on, and hoping Cat doesn't look like an android with gloves and boots one when not clothed.

"I don't believe that will be necessary for my study of humans. I must decline." Tori says, her cheeks slightly greener than the rest of her. Did I just make an alien blush? What the hell did she see in my thoughts?

"That 'mental scan-probe helmet' thing. How does it work, exactly?" I ask, an idea popping into my head, since the only time I thought of a threeway included an imaginary scene of me, Tori, and Cat fucking each other with strap-ons.

"When it's attached, it sends the thoughts of whoever's wearing it to this device." Tori answers, showing me the iPad looking think she was holding throughout the questions. "The thoughts come through either as still images or motion images." She says, putting the iPad/tablet down.

"So, when I thought about a threeway earlier, you saw what I thought about?" I ask, licking my lips. "Interesting to know." I say after she nods in agreement to my question. "What'd you think of it? And how close was I to what you look like naked?" I ask, getting up and strutting towards her, slowly lifting my skirt up to show more of my thighs.

"If you must know, the thought was quite odd since C.A.T. isn't a 'person', she is an android who's programming is set for battle, not pleasure." Tori tells me, watching me with caution. "And you were surprisingly close to how I look nude. My 'nipples', as you called them in your thoughts, are a darker green than my skin, and my race does not grow 'pubic hair'." She informs, standing up and taking a ste back after sidestepping her chair.

"So you're completely shaved down there? Good. I hate eating hairy pussies." I tell her, grabbing her and, much to my shock, being flipped to the ground with her straddling me, my arms held above my head. "What the fuck just happened?" I ask, staring into her purple eyes.

"Why did you just attack me?" Tori asks with a threatening growl, a knife I never saw in her right hand, her left hand holding mine above me.

"I didn't 'attack' you. I grabbed you to stop you from backing up." I tell her, surprising her by kicking my feet up and flipping us over so she's on her back and my hands are free, grabbing hers and holding them down as I lean down until our faces are inches apart. "Funny. You strike when grabbed, but not when I had scissors in hand. Why is that?" I ask, pressing my breasts to hers.

"Because I knew I couldn't disarmed you and stopped you if you tried anything." Tori answers, flipping us back over before flipping me onto my stomach, her now sitting above my ass as she presses me down. "And you surprised me when you grabbed me." She says, releasing me. "I am much older than you, so don't try to attack me again." She says, standing up and watching me.

"How old are you? You barely look my age." I ask, rubbing my wrists where she held my arms down and stretching my back.

"Easily hundreds of years older than you, minimum. I turned 1817 two of your moon cycles ago." Tori answers, massaging her wrists where I temporarily held them down.

"Damn. I always wanted to fuck and older woman." I say, laughing to myself, not letting myself get affected by how much older than me she is. "Now, onto why I grabbed you. You said you wanted to study humans, understand them?" I ask her, a plan in mind.

"Yes. The more you know of any species, ally or foe, the better your chance if anything were to happen." Tori tells me, eyeing me. "Why?" She asks, keeping her distance from me.

"How much about human anatomy do you know?" I ask, my smirk again returning, this time with a more fun plan in mind.

 **No POV**

 **One Earth Week Later**

"Jade, we need to talk." Tori says as Jade steps out of the ship's sanitation (shower) area.

"You abducting someone and want help?" Jade jokes, dropping the towel and showing Tori her nude body as she seductively grabs her clothes and changes, Tori's old ship getting replaced by another Kijani ship, this one larger for the three of them to have more room.

"No. This." Tori says, pulling her robe, a dark purple robe Jade gave her, open and revealing her green stomach.

"Please tell me you're letting yourself go." Jade says, staring at the slightly bulging belly of the Kijani bounty hunter.

"I'm pregnant." Tori tells her, rubbing her belly.

"Fuck." Jade whispers, clothes forgotten, as she stares at Tori's belly.

As Jade and Tori stare silently at each other, C.A.T. waves out a window, a familiar creature flying through space. "Bye Squishy." She says to the large alien of unknown species.

 **How was this? The explanation for how Tori got pregnant will be revealed in the sequel. And, if you're a fan of** _ **'Futurama'**_ **, you'll recognize the mode of impregnation. Hint: Tori's species are a close relative of a certain green species from the series.**

 **Happy birthday Invader Johnny, hope you liked this man.**

 **Part two will, hopefully, be out soon. Depends on how long it takes to write, inspiration, and when the demon of procrastination leaves me the hell alone.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long delay. I kinda forgot about this, to be honest, until I looked through my folder of one-shots and found the first part.**

 **This starts with a flashback to how Tori got pregnant, which is where the M rating comes from, and the half human-half human's birth.**

 **Bit of a heads up. I go back and forth with calling Cat 'C.A.T.' and 'Cat'. C.A.T. is how she's referred to when no one's saying her name and when Tori says her name, and Cat is when Jade's saying her name, since Jade doesn't know there's a difference, since she was never told that Cat's name is an acronym.**

 **Dislcaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters. The name for what Tori and Jade name their child is from** _ **'Supernatural'**_ **season 11.**

 **No POV**

 **Flashback**

"Nice ship." Jade says after Tori returned from her home planet with a new ship, C.A.T. eagerly bouncing down the ramp and hugging the Goth. "3. 2." She starts, smirking when the combat android releases her with a squeak of fear. "Want to break in the new bed?" She asks with a smirk, resuming her conversation with the green alien.

"Why would I want to break it? I just got it." Tori asks, cloaking the ship from other humans, as she walks up to Jade.

"It's a figure of speech. It means do you want to have sex on your new bed?" Jade clarifies, kissing the green woman.

"What is with you and sex? You've asked for sex multiple times over the last few weeks." Tori asks, guiding Jade into their new home, 'stealing' the idea to create a house with the ship in the attic from Zim's plan to take over Earth, Jade coming back into contact with Gaz and asked her how no one notices an Irken ship.

"Why not? Technically, by human terms, we're dating and have gone to third base when you let me rub you to orgasm a few days ago." Jade asks, making Tori jump by slapping her left butt cheek. "And we've seen each other naked more times than I feel like counting." She adds, watching as the program Tori ran to create a house starts up, creating a two story house (three counting the attic where the ship is staying) in the abandoned lot.

"What about me? How come you won't let me join in when you two play together?" C.A.T. asks, jogging up to the two and moving in front of them, a pout on her mechanical face.

"Because, I like tiring my lovers out. It's impossible to tire you out." Jade answers, causing C.A.T. to give her a confused look. "Besides, when I'm in a relationship, I don't let any others join in. Even if they are exceptional sex toys." She comments, thinking back to when she caught the android using her hand to unclog a drain on the ship, essentially fisting the ship's piping to knock the debris loose.

"Wha..?" C.A.T. asks, staring at Jade.

"Never mind. I'm gonna show Tori something. Stay out of trouble." Jade demands, dragging Tori into the house once it's finished.

"Yes, ma'am." C.A.T. salutes, Tori programming her to take orders from Jade as well as her.

"What are you showing me?" Tori asks, following Jade up the stairs as Jade picks out a room for them to share.

"In your research of human anatomy, what do you remember about a woman's clit?" Jade asks, grabbing Tori's worn clothes and stripping her, the Kijani bounty hunter making to move to stop her.

"It seems to be an area of great pleasure, when handled properly, and only reveals itself during moments of arousal." Tori says, her 'research', her and Jade playing with each other while alone, not giving her a scientific reasoning.

"Well, I want to see if you've learned anything from those 'research' videos I told you to watch." Jade says, smirking once Tori's nude. "Specifically, the ones where two females 'study' each other with their mouths and hands. Want to study ourselves?" She asks, starting to strip herself, enjoying the look of lust in Tori's eyes when her pale chest comes into view, no bra under her shirt.

"Are you sure about this?" Tori asks, watching as Jade removes her jeans, showing Tori that the only things hiding her pale form were her jeans, shoes (which were kicked off as soon as they entered the house), and tank top.

"You have no idea." Jade whispers huskily, pushing Tori onto her back and straddling her, their breasts pressing against each other as they start to kiss.

"Wait." Tori says, lifting Jade off of her and setting her not-so-gently, not that Jade minded, on the bed. "C.A.T. Remain downstairs and keep an alert on anything happening outside our residence, not inside. Understood?" She calls out after opening the door a bit.

"Understood, Victriella." C.A.T. responds back before going into 'sentry' mode, where her 'hair' stretches to the ground and goes through small holes in the houses walls to 'see' and 'hear' everything outside, her system shifting to ignore any sounds inside the house.

"Good. No eavesdropping." Jade says, knowing Tori's intentions. "Lay on your back. I want to eat you as you eat me." She says, getting up and grabbing Tori to push her on the bed.

"This is a form of oral sex, correct? This 'eating' each other?" Tori asks, remembering some of the 'research' videos Jade showed her.

"You're learning." Jade says, moving to straddle Tori's face before leaning down, the two now face to mound with each other. "I got to say, I like the green mound." She says, staring at Tori's bare mound and the darker green lips. "Hey, do you shave? Or is your race naturally bare down there?" She asks, looking down her cleavage to meet Tori's eyes, tapping Tori's lips with her right middle finger.

"Natural. We Chlorospielians only grow hair on our heads. Except the males." Tori answers, staring into Jade's equally bare mound, noting it's as pale as the rest of her. "You?" She asks, wanting to taste her human lover.

"Shave. I don't like how it looks or feels to have hair there." Jade answers, giving Tori what she wanted by pressing her hips down, moaning when Tori starts licking her mound and lips. "Press your tongue on that spot again." She says when Tori's tongue passes her erecting clit. "That's my clit, just so you know." She informs before bending down and licking Tori, the two moaning into each other's mounds.

Quickly, too quickly for Jade's taste, she starts to cum on Tori's mouth, her body shaking slightly as her orgasm starts, a small amount of juice leaking into Tori's mouth. Not stopping, Jade doubles her efforts, glad that Tori was close to her first orgasm as well when the green skin below her starts to jerk into Jade's mouth, a sweet taste entering Jade's mouth with more force than she was expecting.

"Damn. Didn't know you squirt." Jade asks, shifting until their mounds are pressing against each other into her favorite girl-on-girl position (and a reason she likes scissors so much), to start bringing herself and Tori to another orgasm, her hands on Tori's green B cup breasts, her palms over Tori's darker green nipples.

"I do not know what that is." Tori asks, moaning as Jade rocks into her.

"Remind me to show you Cytherea later." Jade says, leaning down to start biting and licking Tori's neck, loving the moans that escape Tori. "Not to ruin the moment, but do the scars hurt or anything?" She asks, her right hand moving to below Tori's left breast and feeling a scar an inch under the breast.

"No. They've become quite sensitive though." Tori says, looking into Jade's eyes as Jade starts to massage the scar.

"Good." Jade says, her ever present smirk widening as she moves her body down, keeping their mounds together, and starts kissing and licking the scar, leaving herself a mental note to ask Tori where they came from later, while her hands move to massage and toy the small scars on Tori's sides.

"I'm cumming." Tori says, gripping Jade's shoulders tight as she cums for a second time that day, Jade moaning at the feeling of Tori again squirting, this time directing onto Jade's clit and lower lips. "Goddess, I didn't know it would feel so good." She comments as Jade starts licking her way to Tori's breasts again.

"Oh, we're not done yet." Jade says, moving Tori onto her stomach and pressing their mounds together again, showing Tori a modified version of doggy style.

Six hours later, Tori finally tells C.A.T. that she can return to normal as green and pale skin, wet with sweat, saliva, and each other's fluids heads into the nearest bathroom to shower.

"I smell vaginal fluids." C.A.T. calls out, recognizing the scent from when she caught Tori and Jade dry humping each other before Tori and C.A.T. left to get their new ship.

 **Flashback End**

"How the hell are you pregnant?" Jade asks, staring at the barely bulging green belly before her. "None of us have a penis or anything else that can shoot sperm." She asks, standing in place, her bare body open for Tori (and C.A.T. with the ship's security system) to see.

"'Sperm' is not a necessity with my species for impregnation. All that is required is sexual fluids, skin to skin contact, and a strong bond." Tori says, standing up and stripping, pressing her body together with Jade's. "When we 'broke in' our new bed, I got pregnant because of how much vaginal fluid we shared, us being in direct skin to skin contact for all of it, and our bond."

"So let me get this straight." Jade asks, moving to sit on the bed, Tori following suit. "You knew, when I started stripping you that day, that there was a strong chance you would wind up pregnant when we were done?" She asks, looking into Tori's eyes.

"Yes. That's why I asked if you were sure. I thought you knew since C.A.T. was teaching you everything about my species." Tori asks, a frown on her face. "Are you mad at me?" She asks, some hurt in her voice.

"Not mad, just in shock." Jade says, sighing and closing her eyes. "How long does the pregnancy last, and what are the percentages for genders?" She asks, opening her eyes.

"Fourteen to fifteen weeks, average. And our child, since both of us are female, will be female as well. It is a fifty/fifty chance of each gender, if there is a male and female parent, whereas two males birthing a male." Tori explains, the subject of two males giving birth no big deal on her planet.

"I don't want to know how a guy gives birth." Jade mumbles to herself. "So, I take it same sex couples is a common occurrence on Kijani?" She asks out loud.

"Yes. We don't have any issues with two males or two females mating. Why? Is that a problem here?" Tori asks, a small smile that Jade doesn't seem bothered by becoming a mother, just that she wasn't aware of the risk.

"Not as bad as it used to be, but yeah. We still have way to damn many homophobic religious dumbasses on Earth." Jade says, a growl in her voice before smiling when a thought comes to her. "One less now, since you turned Beck into Cat's crossdressing doll."

"I had no hand in that. That was all C.A.T." Tori says, smiling. "So, on Kijani, the 'father' of the child usually leaves the mother to birth the child. Will you follow Kijani guidelines where the father leaves for the pregnancy period and birth, returning only after the child has been taken home?" She asks.

"Fuck no." Jade says, not caring if that offends Tori. "My father left my mother when he found out she was pregnant with me and only came back because he wanted to 'look like a good father' by not leaving my pregnant mother. I won't be anything like that piece of shit."

"Good. I never liked that anyways." Tori says, cuddling up against Jade.

"Want to see if we can make it a set of twins?" Jade asks with a smirk, her hand moving to massage Tori's inner thigh.

 **Three Months Later**

"CAT! PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON AND STOP FISTING YOURSELF!" Jade yells as she sets up, according to Tori, the room where the first ever, to Jade's knowledge, Earth/Kijani baby will be born.

"But it feels so good!" C.A.T. moans out, her robotic arm thrusting in and out of herself, the android insisting Tori give her a 'pleasure' upgrade because she was jealous of how much Tori and Jade enjoyed it. With a loud moan/screech hybrid, C.A.T. orgasms, pushing Jade over the edge.

"That's it." The Goth says, heading over to C.A.T. and pulling her arm free of the vagina Tori had installed, watching with slight amusement and arousal at how realistic the synthetic vagina looks and behaves. "Get dressed, and help get Tori ready to give birth. If not, I'm using that override you and Tori told me about." She threatens, ignoring that Tori (with Jade's help) went the extra mile with Cat's realistic pleasure upgrade by looking away from the erect clit, juices leaking out of C.A.T.'s vagina, and erect nipples on C.A.T.'s nude form.

"Fine. But I want another upgrade after the birth." C.A.T. says like a petulant child, putting the sundress she got into the habit of wearing when they leave the house/ship over herself and opening her fist.

"What kind of upgrade?" Jade asks, raising her pierced eyebrow. A moment later, her eyes widen at C.A.T.'s answer. 'I never should have let her watch porn.' She thinks, shaking her head.

An hour after getting C.A.T. dressed and ready, Tori lies on the bed, her nude body covered in sweat, with a small infant in her arms, the child's pale pink lips nursing from her mother's small C cup breast.

"Will she stay that skin color, or will she get a hint of green as she gets older?" Jade asks, sitting beside Tori, watching as their infant daughter nurses.

"I don't know. Chlorospielian children are born green, and no records of any child with a human parent have ever been released, so there's no information for this." Tori says, looking down at their daughter.

"Amara." Jade says, a small smile on her face as she leans down and kisses the top of their daughter's, Amara's, head.

"I like that name." Tori says, not minding that it doesn't have the 'ella' at the end like her species, more specifically her family, has.

"Can I get that upgrade now?" C.A.T. asks, ruining the moment.

"What upgrade?" Tori asks, looking between an eager C.A.T. and growling Jade.

With a smile on her face, C.A.T. answers simply as she looks at Tori. "To give me bigger boobs and so I can feel pleasure with my butt like you and Jade."

 **And I'm ending this with Cat asking for bigger boobs and the ability to enjoy anal. Why? Because I'm bored and I wanted to.**


End file.
